


Diciendo la verdad

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward le dice a Winry la verdad de porqué nunca podrá corresponder sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diciendo la verdad

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Seiji Mizushima, BONES y Yasuhiro Irie y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—Yo, uh, ya estoy saliendo con alguien, Winry —dijo con la garganta seca.

El rostro de la muchacha se descompuso, pero lo ocultó con rapidez. Como siempre, era más fuerte de lo que Edward había pensado.

Winry se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? Dime su nombre, _ahora_.

Edward sintió su rostro enrojecer. El corazón comenzó a latirle en la garganta.

—Eh, bueno, sí, ustedes han estado en contacto, de hecho, pero no es una “ella”, Winry, es un “él”. Y tú sabes su nombre muy bien. ¿Roy Mustang?

Winry palideció. Se levantó de la silla de la cocina donde llevaba veinte minutos sentada y se marchó de la habitación. Eso fue un puñetazo directo al pecho de Edward, pero imaginaba que él la había golpeado más fuerte, algo que lamentó.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Alphonse, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Edward lo observó, cansado.

—Fatal —admitió.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
